warhammersbgfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Für ein paar Seelen mehr
Aber... das können die doch nicht machen! Ich weiß nicht, wie Malmir es immer schafft, die Wachen so auf die Palme zu bringen. Der Küchendienst ist doch eh das beste, was man ausfassen kann, mal raus aus dem Loch, aber er kommt immer grün und blau zurück. Aber heute ist es Kirsten, die grün und blau zurückkommt. Bis in den Innenhof hat sie es geschafft, bei ihrem Versuch rauszukommen. Wanda beginnt wieder mit ihrer Schimpferei, aber ich kann sie mit einer Frage zur Ortograhfie ablenken. Der Zettel im Haferschleim wär mir anfangs gar nicht aufgefallen, da steckt ja öfter so fasriges Zeug drin. "Geschätzte Freunde! Seht zu, dass ihr in einen anderen Trakt des Gefängnisses verlegt werdet. Rettung naht!" Und eine lila Hand statt einer Unterschrift. Hm, wenn wir nur wüssten, wessen geschätzte Freunde wir sind. Aber wir wollen es trotzdem versuchen, nach all den Wochen frage auch ich mich schon, wie lange die da oben brauchen, im diesen blöden Irrtum endlich zu klären! Kann doch nicht sein, dass die Retter Middenheims hier verrotten! Jedenfalls wollen wir uns mit Haferschleim und Dreck die Haut so einreiben, dass es nach Krätze aussieht. Aber das ist den Wachen egal - die wollten uns offenbar sowieso verlegen! Wir bekommen in der früh vom Trupp, der mit einem neuen, kahlköpfigen und aus seinem einen Auge grimmig blickenden Sergeant morgens auftaucht, Kapuzen ünergezogen und werden durchs Gefängnis woanders hin gebracht. Als sie uns die Kapuzen wieder abnhemen sind wir in einem Raum, der uns durch ein vergittertes Fenster nahe der Decke in den Innenhof blicken lässt. Jedenfalls eine Verbesserung zum Loch von vorhin! Im Hof steht der Galgen, um den sich einige Leute sammeln, hat die Wache wohl recht gehabt, dass es heute wieder Hinrichtungen geben wird. Moment - Kirsten fehlt. Sie haben es wirklich gemacht! Sie... ich meine... das geht nicht! Das dürfen sie nicht! Aber sie habens gemacht... aufgehängt, wie eine Gaunerin, dabei hat sie doch alle gerettet! Und wir konnten nichts machen. Wanda, Johann, Malmir, Harbull auf meinen Schultern... wie eine gewöhnliche Verbrecherin... warum!? Bei Sigmar, warum!? Am Nachmittag wieder ein Zettel im Fraß. "Gut gemacht - zwei Zellen weiter wartet euer Weg ans Licht." Was soll das? Was haben wir gut gemacht? Kirsten ist tot! Und auch wenn wir wissen, dass es auch uns jederzeit an den Kragen gehen kann - wie sollen wir so einfach zwei Zellen weiter kommen? Hm? Die Stelle, wo es von der Decke tropft? Tatsächlich, ein bisschen mehr rausbrechen und das Wasser beginnt zu rinnen statt zu tropfen. Und der Einäugige taucht mit Wachen auf, sie bringen uns zwei Zellen weiter - endlich mal Glück! Aber in hier gibt es auch keinen Weg nach draußen zu finden, von wegen "ans Licht". Wir wachen in der Nahct, vielleicht gibt es ja eine Befreiungsacktion. Aber nichts. Fehlanzeige. Keine Ahnung, wer die Alte ist, die uns durch die Bodenplatte nach unten geführt hat. Noch recht behende für ihr Alter. Und versteh ich was falsch, oder brät sie den Malmir ziemlich unverblümt an? Jedenfalls geht es durch ein paar Tunnel in die Kanalisation, die kennen wir ja schon. Die Alte kennt sich offenbar aus und führt uns durch ein paar der Gänge in einen Keller, holt ein Seil raus, drückt Johann ein Ende in die Hand und seilt sich durch ein Loch ab. Catherine Bonheur, klingt ja sehr edel, der Name. Und ohne die ganze Maskerade und ohne das Zeug im Gesicht sieht sie richtig schön aus. Schade, dass sie es offenbar so auf Malmir abgesehen hat, aber wer weiß, wenn sie mich besser kennt... egal, wir haben jetzt nicht nur gefärbte Haare, sondern wie es aussieht auch ein Problem. Irgendwas ist nicht nach Plan gelaufen, der Gang da sollte nicht verschüttet sein, und die Kutsche wartet laut Cathi nicht ewig. Also müssen wir uns eine andere Route suchen. Ich frage mich, wer da den ganzen Berg unter Middenheim so durchlöchert hat? Irgendwelche Chaoskultisten gibt es wohl überall, egal, wo wir im Reich hinkommen. Das hätte ich mir früher nie gedacht, dass die so verbreitet sind. Ich meine, wer betet denn freiwillig diese Götter an!? Jedenfalls haben wir die Tzeensh-Jünger in ihrem Ritual in dieser unterirdischen Kathedrale so gestört, dass sie ihm selber zum Opfer gefallen sind. Geschieht ihnen recht! Trolle? Hab ich noch nie gesehen. Skaven kenn ich aber, und ich hab keiin gutes Gefühl dabei, mit denen zusammen zu arbeiten. Aber anscheinend sind sie angeheuert worden, um unsere Fluchttunnel zu sichern. Oder überhaupt erst zu graben? Jedenfalls behaupten die Riesenratten, dass uns die Trolle auf dem Weg in die Freiheit im Weg stehen. Na dann, wird auch nicht schlimmer werden, als all das, dem wir bisher schon gegenüber gestanden sind. Und nicht schlimmer als das mit Kirsten. Also her mit den Spitzhacken, auch wenn mir eine richtige Axt lieber wäre. Waren doch schlimm. Groß. Sehr groß. Aber Harbull hat Malmir wieder hingekriegt. Und auch die Skaven haben Krampen mit angelegt, zumindest, als sie gesehen haben, dass wir den Trollen doch ordentlich zusetzen. Aber dann hat sich rausgestellt, dass uns die Trolle gar nicht im Weg waren. Waren nur den Skaven im Weg. Haben uns ausgenutzt. Egal. Wir wollen endlich nach draußen! Brot und Speck macht Sorgen weg Aus den Erinnerungen des Harbull Furfoot Stinkige Höhle, stinkige! Aber endlich sehen wir das Licht des Tages in die Dunkelheit scheinen. Wir gehen nach draußen, in die Freiheit! Wie es aussieht, befinden wir uns mitten in der großen Schlucht unter Middenheim. Wir können auch oben, weit entfernt, noch das eingestürzte Stadttor sehen, das von dem Verräter gesprengt worden war. Frau Bonheur merkt nun gleich, dass die Kutsche, die ein Bauer gerade vorbeifährt, eigentlich das Gefährt ihrer Kontaktleute war. Der Kerl will die Kutsche glatt für sich behalten, da nützen wir aber ruckzuck die Gelegenheit und bringen sie in unsere Gewalt, und auf geht's! Die Frau Bonheur meint, wir sollen nach Holzbeck fahren, und dort in einem Gasthaus namens "Der rote Kranich" unterkommen. Keine Ahnung warum. Ob man der vertrauen kann? Hübsch ist sie ja schon, nur ein bisschen dürr. Jedenfalls fahren wir erstmal ein Stück, bis wir etwas Deckung haben. Dann verlangt Wanda, dass Frau Bonheur in die Kutsche kommt, und ich setze mich zu Werner auf den Kutschbock. Und wir fahren weiter. Ich kann aber mithören, wie Wanda ihr Misstrauen gegenüber den Plänen der fremden Dame äußert. Jetzt will Wanda, dass ich wieder zurück in die Kutsche komme, und Frau Bonheur steigt wieder zu Werner auf den Kutschbock. Rein in die Kutsche, raus aus der Kutsche, rein in die Kutsche – wissen auch alle nicht, was sie wollen. Nicht lange, und ein paar Straßenwächter halten die Kutsche an und warnen uns, dass ein paar gefährliche Ausbrecher auf dieser Straße unterwegs sind. Meinen die uns, oder sollten wir uns Sorgen machen? Was soll's, wir fahren weiter. Als die Dämmerung einbricht, kommt eine Raststation in Sicht. Wir bleiben in sicherer Entfernung stehen und Wanda macht irgendwas im Busch. Wir fahren also vorsichtig an der Raststation ein und alle außer Werner und Frau Bonheur verstecken sich in der Kutsche. Werner wechselt das Pferd gegen ein frisches aus. Dann kommt die Dame zurück, und zu meinem großen Entzücken bringt sie Brot, Speck und sogar Wein mit. Was für ein Segen! Wir speisen so köstlich wie lange nicht, und irgendwann schlummere ich ein, während die Kutsche langsam vor sich hin rollt. Irgendwann mitten in der Nacht will das Pferd nicht mehr so recht, und wir müssen pausieren. Wanda und Johann schlafen in der Kutsche, Malmir und ich liegen auf dem Dach der Kutsche, er erklärt mit ein Sternbild, dann wache ich auf und es ist später Vormittag. Ich heile die Gefährten, so gut ich kann, und wir reisen weiter. Eine kurze Zwischenrast bringt uns reichlich frische, süße Birnen. Am Nachmittag erreichen wir Holzbeck, ein kleines Dorf, und halten am "Roten Kranich". Werner und Frau Bonheur gehen hinein, während wir anderen uns noch in der Kutsche verstecken. Später erzählt man mir, was sich währenddessen in der Gastsstätte zuträgt: Roman Baumann heißt einer der Gäste. Er erwartete Frau Bonheur – "die große Schauspielerin" – schon, und hat eine kleine Vorführung für den Abend geplant. Ein Zimmer fordert sie für "Proben", klug gedacht! Werner besorgt aus dem Bühnenfundus Kleidung und bringt sie unauffällig in den Hof, wo wir in der Kutsche warten. Wanda zieht sich um und geht dann mit Johann weg, um ihn unauffällig irgendwo am Bach zu rasieren. Sie entdeckt dabei einen Steckbrief, der in Form einer kruden Malung ihr Konterfei zeigt. Entrüstet reißt sie den Steckbrief ab. Inzwischen wird die Musik und der Volkslärm aus dem Wirtshaus lauter, offenbar steigt die Stimmung. Werner lenkt den Wirt ab, und währenddessen schleichen sich Wanda und Johann nach oben in das freie "Proben"-Zimmer. Und Malmir und ich sitzen hier in der Kutsche. Wenigstens ist noch Wein da. Prost Malmir! Später erfahre ich, dass Frau Bonheur Wanda die Haare gefärbt hat (aus Tarngründen), allerdings mit mittelmäßigem Erfolg: Wanda hat immer noch ein paar helle Strähnchen – finde ich ja schick, ein Nachbar in Mootland hatte mal so eine Ziege (die gab's dann zur Hochzeit, in Honig-Bier-Soße). Es gab dann wohl auch die theatralische Vorführung. Man sagt, sie soll memorabel und kontroversiell gewesen sein. Entfesselt ... Gejagt ... und von der Violetten Hand ergriffen Harbull hat von einem Passanten gehört, dass unsere Aufführung “memorabel und kontroversiell” gewesen sein soll. Ha, da hat er schon recht. Doch wer in diesem von Verena verlassenen Dorf versteht überhaupt, was diese Worte bedeuten? Außer mir und dem Halbling natürlich. Ich habe nie behauptet, dass ich eine Schauspielerin bin, und wie komme ich überhaupt dazu, mich hier produzieren zu müssen? Das hat uns diese Blenderin eingeredet. Wenigstens sind meine Haare ganz ordentlich gefärbt. Sehen besser aus, als der Halbling meint. Und obendrein kam während der Aufführung noch ein Hexenjäger in die Kaschemme und sah dem ganzen Theater zu. Da musste ich die Bühne einfach verfrüht verlassen. Meine vom Orden des Lichts beglaubigte Urkunde, dass ich dessen Mitglied bin, befindet sich – so wie viele noch viel wertvollere Dinge – irgendwo in Middenheim, in den Händen der Schergen des Bösen. Meine Tätowierung alleine würde den Hexenjäger nicht überzeugen können. Doch Johann ist mir gefolgt, der Gute. Ich musste nun endlich die Armfesseln los werden. Einige Schreihälse im Publikum hatten sie schon bemerkt. Johann und ich verließen die Spelunke heimlich und machten uns auf die Suche nach einem Schmied. Werner und die Schaustellerin unterhielten währenddessen die Saufköpfe im Publikum. Nach wenigen Minuten fanden wir tatsächlich eine Schmiede, und auf Johanns Klopfen hin öffnete sich ein Fenster, aus welchem die “Dame des Hauses” auf uns herunter keifte. Ihr Mann sei saufen, sagte sie, im Wirtshaus sei er, sie könne uns nicht weiterhelfen. Nun gut. Ich schlug vor, auf den Trinkschmied zu warten. Und so stellten wir uns in eine dunkle Ecke und beobachteten die Tür des Hauses. Einige Zeit später wankte er tatsächlich heran und ließ sich von Johann überreden, mich für ein Goldstück – man bedenke: ein Goldstück! – von meinen Fesseln zu befreien. Ich traute der Sache nicht – zurecht. Nach vier missglückten Versuchen, mich auch nur einer meiner Fesseln zu entledigen, musste ich das Schlimmste für meine Hände und Handgelenke befürchten und konnte den Trunkenbold nicht weiter werken lassen. Johann sah dies genauso, schlug den Säufer bewusstlos und befreite mich im Nu von meiner sinnlosen Last. So ein Schatz! Als wir die Schmiede verlassen wollten, stand der Hexenjäger vor der Tür! Verena sei Dank war Johann vorsichtig, sodass uns jener nicht bemerkte. Wir kletterten auf der anderen Seite der Schmiede über einen Zaun und schlichen uns am Bach entlang zurück zur Schenke. Von der Ferne sahen wir den Hexenjäger das Dorf in die andere Richtung verlassen. Wir besuchten kurz den Halbling und den Elfen in der Kutsche und gingen dann zurück in die Taverne. Dort wurde heftig gezecht. Ich erfuhr, dass unsere “Retterin” mit dem Händler unterwegs gewesen war und sodann Werner überredet hatte, jenen unter den Tisch zu trinken. Verena, steh uns bei! Während Johann noch ein wenig Proviant für unsere Kutschenbewohner besorgte, sah ich dem eigenartigen Treiben noch ein wenig zu. Glücklicherweise dauerte es nicht allzu lange, bis der Händler sich verabschiedete und zu Bett ging. Wir beschlossen, es ihm gleich zu tun. Bei den zwei Zimmern angekommen blickten wir einander kurz an, woraufhin Johann und ich zügig in einem der Zimmer verschwanden. Kirsten hätte ich nicht alleine gelassen. Aber mit Werner würde der Schauspielerin ohnehin nichts passieren. Schlimmstenfalls würde er sie aufgrund seiner Trunkenheit nicht beschützen können. Die Nacht war angenehm und ruhig. Wir standen früh auf und wollten noch ein kleines Frühstück zu uns nehmen und auch für ein wenig Reiseproviant sorgen. Da mussten wir feststellen, dass der Händler - der “Freund” unserer Schauspielerin - das Weite gesucht hatte, ohne die Zeche zu bezahlen. obschon er uns hierher eingeladen hatte. Vielleicht hätte sie etwas “freundlicher” zu ihm sein sollen. Aufgrund unserer derzeitigen finanziellen Situation blieb uns nichts anderes übrig, als uns hungrig und heimlich aus dem Staub zu machen, weiter Richtung Grimminhagen. Mein Gewissen regte sich, aber meine Vernunft sagt mir, dass wir nichts ernsthaft Unrechtes getan haben. Das denke ich jedenfalls. Unser aller Mägen knurrten, und Harbull fing an sich zu beschweren – wie immer, wenn es an Nahrung oder auch nur einigermaßen anständiger Nahrung mangelt. Wir hielten also an, um nach Genießbarem zu suchen. Ich wartete bei der Kutsche ungeduldig auf die Rückkehr der anderen. Tatsächlich brachten sie nach einiger Zeit einige rohe Naturprodukte, die unseren schlimmsten Hunger ein wenig stillen konnten. Wie schon während der letzten Tage versuchte Malmir wieder, mir einige weitere grundlegende Geheimnisse des Eltharin beizubringen. Manchmal denke ich, dass ich mich ganz gut dabei anstelle, dann denke ich wieder, dass er nur höflich ist, wenn er meine Fortschritte lobt. Die nächste Rast begann erst bei Einbruch der Dunkelheit. Die Gefährten spielten wieder Jäger und Sammler, mit einigem Erfolg. Anscheinend ist unsere große Mimin auch eine Jägerin. Nach einer weiteren Naturmahlzeit schlief ich schnell ein. Am Morgen befiel mich wieder diese Übelkeit, es war aber nicht so schlimm wie vor drei Tagen. Das Ganze gefällt mir gar nicht. Beim Aufbrechen fasste ich mir ein Herz und setzte mich neben unserer Grande Dame, welche die Kutsche lenkte, auf den Kutschbock. Während der Fahrt versuchte ich mehr von ihr zu erfahren: wer sie wann und wo beauftragt hatte, was wir in Grimminhagen zu erwarten hätten und dergleichen. Mein Nachbohren zeitigte jedoch kaum einen Erfolg. Ich ließ sie anhalten und bat Johann heraus. Doch auch zu zweit wollte uns nicht viel mehr gelingen. Sie ist undurchsichtig, man kann ihr nicht trauen. Ich glaube, Johann hat das auch verstanden. Bald darauf kam uns ein Trupp Straßenwächter entgegen, die uns anhielten, um uns zu befragen. Ich ließ mir schnell etwas einfallen: Wir seien die Händlerinnen Rosa und Hanna Hanslick, Cousinen, welche mit ihren Dienern und Leibwächtern auf dem Weg nach Grimminhagen seien. Es dauerte geraume Zeit, bis wir den Truppführer von unserer “Harmlosigkeit” überzeugt hatten. Ich bin froh, dass wir mein Haar so gut gefärbt haben. Die Kutscherin wollte sogleich den Erfolg unserer Überzeugungskünste ausnützen und mir zu verstehen geben, dass wir doch hervorragend zusammenarbeiten und ein gutes Paar abgeben würden. Nun, gegenüber den Straßenwächtern: jederzeit! Nach einer weiteren Übernachtung in der freien Natur ging es nach einem Pilz- und Trockenfleischfrühstück weiter. Nach wenigen Stunden schien es auf Grimminhagen zuzugehen, doch unsere Lenkerin ins Wohl oder Wehe bog schon vor dem Ort auf einen Feldweg ab, um schließlich wenige Minuten später bei einem Bauernhof halt zu machen. Dort wurden wir von den Bewohnern begrüßt und recht anständig bewirtet. Offensichtlich handelt es sich hier um Mitglieder dieses geheimnisvollen Bundes der Violetten Hand, und man hält uns für ebensolche. Selbstverständlich widersprachen wir nicht und bald erhielten wir alle violette Kleidungsstücke. Ich suchte mir einen Schal aus, der einigermaßen zu meinem Teint und meinen Haaren passt. Hoffentlich gefällt er Johann auch. Man teilte uns mit, dass Gottfried bald mit uns sprechen möchte – wer auch immer das sein mag. Es dauerte nicht allzu lange und Johann alleine wurde zu diesem Gottfried gebeten. Ich war besorgt, doch er gab mir zu verstehen, dass ich mir keine Sorgen machen müsste. Aber die Sorge schwand nicht, bin ich doch derzeit unsere einzige ernsthafte Waffe. Und Johann ist mein Schild. Nach einer knappen Stunde kam Johann zurück. Ich dankte Verena dafür. Er berichtete, dass man ihn nach wie vor für Kastor Lieberung hielt und dass wir einen Auftrag der Violetten Hand übernehmen sollten: Wir sollten den sogenannten Lector Magnificans in ein graues Haus in der Austauschstraße in Altdorf bringen. Gut, das machen wir. Danach holte man “Lady Catherine” ebenfalls zu Gottfried. Nur die Götter wissen, was dort besprochen wurde. Jedenfalls sollen wir morgen früh nach Altdorf aufbrechen. Uns wurde gerade ein richtiges Festmahl bereitet, und nun werden wir uns bald zu Bett begeben. Morgen wird wieder ein anstrengender Tag sein – wie so oft ein Tag mit ungewissem Ende. Feurige Nieser & große Schritte thumb|Der Lector MagnificansJohann beugt sich vor, nimmt einen Schluck Bier und wischt sich geübt den Schaum aus seinem grauen Bart. Herausfordernd blickt er in die Runde. „Das war ne erbärmliche Geschichte! Du willst was über nen verrückten Reisegefährten hören? Dann hör zu! Damals war ich um einiges jünger, aber zugegeben auch um einiges blöder. Aber nie werde ich diese Reise nach Altdorf vergessen! Verkleidet als harmlose Pilger sollten wir ruhig und unauffällig den verrückten Lektor zu nem grauen Haus bringen. Keine Ahnung was sich dieses Bäuche-reibende und an Ohren-winkende Pack vorgestellt hat. Unauffällig? Hah! Schon auf der Straße durch Grimmighagen explodierte eine gewaltige Feuerkugel über unseren Köpfen. Wanda machte große Augen und hat mir gesteckt, dass der Zausel nicht nur verrückt sondern auch stark von diesen „magischen Winden“ umgegeben ist. Entspannen konnten wir uns nur, wenn der Lektor sein Nachmittagsschläfchen hielt. Was haben sich diese Typen nur gedacht? Noch heute wird mir schlecht wenn ich wo nen violetten Fetzen sehe.“ Johann nimmt noch einen Schluck. „Was? Ja, diese Wanda.“ … „Nein, das ist ne andere Geschichte. Wo war ich? Ach ja, als nächstes fing Malmirs Falke zu reden an. Verdammte Höllenscheiße! Und wie! So ein Luder! Wo der Lektor hinkam, die Kräfte des Chaos waren auf jeden Fall nicht weit. Meine Freunde haben mich damals abgehalten das Federvieh kalt zu machen. Ich glaub noch immer das war ein Fehler...aber naja der Elf hat wohl Gesellschaft gebraucht. Kein Wunder, dass sich der gute Bruder Benedikt bald verabschiedet hat. Er hat ein Schreiben für Wandas Leute, ihren Lehrherren und den Großtheogonisten mitgenommen und sich dann bessere Reisegesellschaft gesucht. Wer kann es ihm verdenken? Ich bin noch immer überrascht, dass wir damals nicht gelyncht worden sind. Bei Sigmars Hammer, jeden Tag war was! Ein Nieser - und WUSCH geht ein Heuballen in Flammen auf! Das erklär mal einem Bauern! Dann wieder hat er irre gelacht und ist mit Riesenschritten davon gleilt. Echte Riesenschritte! Richtig heikel wurde es dann bei einer kleinen Siedlung am Draakwasser. Ich sag nur drei Worte: Hexenjäger. Pferd. Sarg. Ich scheiß mir nicht schnell in die Hosen, aber der Geselle ist mir auf den Magen geschlagen. Und wir haben den Chaos-Magier der gestörten Geheimgesellschaft dabei! Vorsichtig haben wir uns rangemacht und noch mitbekommen wie er vor einer johlenden Meute einem Typen ein Ohr abgeschnitten hat. Dann ist er mitsamt seinem Sarg wieder abgezogen. Hat uns nicht gesehen, der Hundsfott! Aber das war nicht das letzte Mal, dass wir den zu Gesicht bekommen haben.“ Johann blickt leicht wehmütig in seinen leeren Krug. „Wenn ich weiter erzählen soll, dann lasst ihr jungen Hüpfer besser noch ne Runde springen!“ Die Memoiren der Schauspielerin Catherine Bonheur: Kapitel XII. III. Alle Wege führen nach Altdorf Altdorf, die Hauptstadt. Die Metropole, die arm und reich, Händler und Glücksritter, Spieler und Spielleute aus allen Ecken des Reiches mit ihrem Glanz und ihrer Größe lockt. Was gäbe ich nicht dafür, sie noch einmal so zu sehen, wie sie damals war, bevor Chaos und Krieg, Hunger und Elend, auch von der großen Unbeugsamen ihren Tribut forderten!Zwar gab es auch damals mehrere Wege in die Stadt und nicht alle waren glanzvoll, aber die großen Plätze, die prachtvollen Häuser und breiten Straßen standen allen offen, egal durch welches Tor sie gekommen waren. Und diese Bilder hatte ich im Kopf, diese Seite der Stadt war es, deren Sirenengesang ich im Ohr hatte, als ich mit meinen eigenwilligen Reisegefährten das kleine Dorf Laer erreichte. Die vergangenen Tage waren anstrengend und nicht ungefährlich gewesen, und so kam mir das Boot, das dort auf dem Drakwasser auf uns wartete, sehr gelegen, auch wenn sich die Annehmlichkeiten, die es mir bot, auf die Unterbringung in der kleinen Kapitänskajüte beschränkte, die ich überdies mit Fräulein W. teilen musste. Bis heute ist es mir ein Rätsel, wie ein Dame, beschenkt mit solchen Fähigkeiten und einem durchaus annehmbaren Äußeren, so leicht ihre Contenance verlieren und so viel Angriffsfläche bieten konnte. Zweifellos auch eine Frage des Stammbaums. Aber bei all ihrer aufbrausenden Natur war ich doch dankbar für ihre Gesellschaft – immerhin dauerte die Reise nach Altdorf ein ganze Woche und so außergewöhnlich es auch sein mag, einen sprechenden Falken kennenzulernen, um sich die Zeit mit Gesprächen zu vertreiben, war Luise nicht gerade das, was man eine charmante Gesellschafterin nennen könnte. Hätte zum Zeitpunkt des Betretens des Bootes noch der geringste Zweifel daran bestanden, dass es sich beim Anführer dieser illustreren Runde wirklich um einen Bootsmann und nicht den ominösen Kastor Lieberung handelte, binnen weniger Stunden wären sie verflogen. Herr D. war ganz in seinem Element. Hätte man es nicht besser gewusst, man hätte denken können, es handle sich bei ihm um einen Mann, der nach Tagen auf stürmischer See endlich wieder festen Boden unter den Füßen hat. Als wir nach gut einer Woche Altdorf erreichten, konnte ich es kaum erwarten, den beengten Verhältnissen des Bootes zu entkommen und endlich wieder die Luft der Hauptstadt zu atmen. Und dank unserer geheimnisvollen Freunde blieb uns das würdelose Schauspiel erspart, dem sich die anderen Reisenden an der Zollstation unterziehen mussten. Offenbar war die Violette Hand auch in den Verwaltungskreisen Altdorfs gut vernetzt. Doch bevor ich mich ins Stadtleben stürzen konnte, gab es noch eine Sache zu erledigen. Und auf die war ich bereits sehr gespannt. Seit Middenheim hatte ich darauf gewartet, Kontakte in den höheren Reihen dieser Gesellschaft zu schließen. Zwar brannte ich darauf, einige bestimmte Dinge in Erfahrung zu bringen, doch mir war bewusst, dass in Zirkeln wie diesen Geheimhaltung oberstes Gebot und höchste Währung war. Antworten auf meine Fragen würde ich daher nicht ohne weiteres bekommen. Sollte ich meinen Auftrag aber zur Zufriedenheit erledigen, hätte ich Gelegenheit, Verbindungen in höhere Reihen zu knüpfen – und damit wäre ich meinem Ziel einen Schritt näher. Auch meine Weggefährten schienen nach Antworten zu dürsten – anders als ich schienen sie aber davon auszugehen, dass ihnen diese in der Austauschstraße auf einem Silbertablett gereicht werden würden – die Enttäuschung ließ nicht lange auf sich warten. Als wir das leerstehende Haus erreichten, schien es zuerst so, als hätten wir uns umsonst auf den Weg gemacht. Das Erdgeschoss war leer – nirgends ein Hinweis auf unsere Kontaktpersonen. Doch dann entdeckten wir eine Nachricht, die man für uns auf dem Fußboden hinterlassen hatte. Der Hinweis, dass sich unsere Gastgeber im Keller befänden, war vielversprechend, der angesprochene „Kastor“ weniger. Offenbar hatten nun auch meine Auftraggeber erkannt, dass es sich bei Herrn D. doch um einen Bootsmann und nicht um einen Magister handelte. Ich war gespannt zu sehen, wie sich die Situation entwickeln würde. Spannung einer wesentlich weniger positiven Art zeigte sich auch auf dem Gesicht von Herrn D. Für einen Augenblick schien es so, als könne er sich nicht überwinden, die Treppe, die ins dunkle Unbekannte führte, zu betreten. Doch auch dieser Augenblick ging vorüber und mit gemessenen Schritten stiegen wir in die Dunkelheit. Am Ende der Treppe erwartete uns ein Mann, der uns wortlos den Weg zu einer Kammer wies. In diesen Gängen, in denen der Übergang zwischen Keller und Kanalisation fließend war, überkam mich ein angenehmes Schauern – sieben von uns waren die Treppe nach unten gestiegen, wie vielen von uns der Weg nach oben vergönnt sein würden, stand aber noch in den Sternen. Als wir die Kammer betraten, sahen wir uns einem Tribunal gegenüber. An einem Tisch saßen vier Männer, die uns beim Eintreten mit Interesse betrachteten. Alle waren bewaffnet und – so kann man nur vermuten – gut gerüstet. Nach einigen Augenblicken der Stille ergriff einer der Männer das Wort. Seinem Aussehen und Auftreten nach zu urteilen, handelte es sich bei ihm um einen gutbetuchten Händler. Er stellte sich uns als Karl Bogensberg vor und verlor keine Zeit mit Förmlichkeiten. Anstelle einer Begrüßung bedachte er uns mit der Offenbarung, dass ihm sehr wohl bewusst sei, dass keiner von uns der sei, für den er sich ausgebe. Er wisse bereits seit langem, dass der Mann, den alle für Kastor Lieberung hielten, ein anderer sei, doch er habe sein Wissen für sich behalten und neugierig beobachtet, wie sich die Geschichte entwickelte. Immerhin habe sich auf diese Weise die Gelegenheit ergeben, neue Mitglieder für die Violette Hand zu rekrutieren. Immerhin hätten wir ihm bereits einen großen Dienst erwiesen und den Lector Magnificans sicher zu ihm gebracht. Die ruhige und selbstsichere Art, in der Herr Bogensberg sprach, schien den nun wieder gefassten Herrn D. in Rage zu versetzen. Anstatt sich damit zufrieden zu geben, dass seine Demaskierung keine negativen Konsequenzen nach sich ziehen würde, erklärte er mit unverhohlenem Zorn, dass er mit alle dem nichts mehr zu tun haben wolle. Und wie so oft zeigte sich auch hier, dass es von einem Ort der Macht aus leichter ist, die Ruhe zu bewahren. Denn Hr. Bogensberg war weit davon entfernt, sich von diesem Ausbruch unangebrachter Emotion beeindrucken zu lassen – deutlich genug, um Missverständnisse auszuschließen aber doch nicht ohne die nötige Finesse, um Anstand und Gesicht zu wahren, drohte er dieser bunt zusammengewürfelten Gruppe, die der Wind des Schicksals in sein Haus geweht hatte. Herr D., dem die Aussichtslosigkeit seiner Lage nicht gänzlich bewusst zu sein schien, entschied sich jedoch dazu, die Drohung zu überhören und verlangte zu erfahren, ob die Violette Hand dem Chaos diene. Mit der Erklärung, dass die Welt kein Ort von Schwarz und Weiß sei, sondern sich in alle Arten von Grau hülle, wollte er sich nicht zufrieden geben. Noch einmal wiederholte er seine Frage und wollte wissen, ob der Orden Dämonen beschwöre. Welch ein amüsantes Bild der große Bootsmann bot, als er vom zarten Fräulein W. und dem kleinen Halblings-Doktor davon abgehalten wurde, etwas Unüberlegtes zu tun, als Herr Bogensberg sich einfach umdrehte und ihn ohne eine weitere Entgegnung stehen ließ. Ich hatte Gelegenheit, ein paar Worte mit dem Händler unter vier Augen zu wechseln, ehe ich mich wieder auf den Weg nach oben machte. Als ich das Erdgeschoss erreichte, schlug mir – wie zu erwarten war – unverhohlenes Misstrauen entgegen. Doch offenbar hatte dieses Misstrauen nicht ausgereicht, um mich zurück zu lassen. Der Ärger, der bei Fräulein W. mittlerweile in brodelnden Zorn umgeschlagen war und den zu verbergen sie sich auch kaum mehr Mühe gab, war ein Bild für sich. Die lange und anstrengende Reise, die Anspannung unter der die ganze Gruppe stand und die Aussichtslosigkeit der Situation waren genug, bei jedem, der nicht von Natur aus über ein ausgeglichenes Naturell verfügte, heftige Stimmungsschwankungen zu verursachen. Bald jedoch sollte deutlich werden, dass im Fall von Fräulein W. die Ursache eine andere war. Nach unserem kurzen aber intensiven Erlebnis in der Austauschstraße begaben wir uns in eine Taverne, um unseren Hunger zu stillen. Die Stimmung blieb angespannt, vor allem als ich mich für ein paar Stunden entschuldigte. Bei meiner Rückkehr stellte ich fest, dass ich nicht die Einzige war, die sich alleine auf den Weg gemacht hatte – auch Fräulein W. hatte sich zurückgezogen, um etwas alleine zu erledigen. Das Essen im Hahn & Kübel war gut und reichlich und besonders Meister F. schien von der Bedienung angetan zu sein. Ich kehrte ein wenig vor Fräulein W. zurück und konnte die anderen davon überzeugen, dass es an der Zeit war, die Möglichkeiten zu nutzen, die die Stadt bot, um die stark geschrumpften Ressourcen der Gruppe aufzufüllen ehe man nach Hause ging. Die Überraschung war groß, als ich der Gruppe erklärte, dass auf absehbare Zeit für Logie gesorgt sei. Die Vorstellung noch eine Nacht in einer heruntergekommenen Taverne zu verbringen und mir ein Zimmer teilen zu müssen, war nachvollziehbarer Weise keine angenehme und so hatte ich die Zeit genutzt, kein kleines Stadthaus anzumieten. Von der Idee, die Stadt auf dem schnellsten Weg wieder zu verlassen, verabschiedete sich die Gruppe endgültig, als Fräulein W. von ihren Erledigungen zurückkehrte. Wo auch immer sie war und wen auch immer sie getroffen haben mochte – offenbar wurde sie davon überzeugt, dass sie die Stadt zu diesem Zeitpunkt nicht verlassen konnte. Und auch dem Vorschlag, sich neu einzukleiden, stimmte sie zu – obwohl ihr der Widerwille, ein Geschenk von mir anzunehmen deutlich anzusehen war. Sobald wir allerdings das Haus am Kleidermarkt erreicht hatten und ich sie über die Möglichkeit, ein Bad zu nehmen, informierte, wurde sie ein wenig freundlicher. Doch bevor ich bereit war, all die Annehmlichkeiten, die unsere neue Unterkunft bot, mit meinen Gästen zu teilen, wollte ich erst noch selbst davon Gebrauch machen. Zweifelsohne nutzten meine Gäste meine Abwesenheit, um Pläne zu schmieden. Doch soweit ich sie bisher kennengelernt hatte, musste ich mir darüber keine Sorgen machen. Und so trist und aussichtslos mein letzter Tag in Altdorf zu Ende gegangen war, bevor ich die Stadt hatte verlassen müssen, so entspannt und aussichtsreich konnte ich den ersten Tag meiner Rückkehr ausklingen lassen. Der Schiffer verlässt uns, und Ratten gibt es auch Ich weiß ja nicht, was in letzter Zeit mit Johann los ist. Stimmt schon, austeilen hat er immer besser können als einstecken, aber gerade mit Wanda hat er sich doch immer super verstanden! Aber jetzt steh ich wieder mal beim Gasthaus und schau mir die Augen aus dem Kopf, und kein Johann weit und breit. Ich kapier das nicht, was ist da gelaufen mit den beiden? Es war noch besser, als wir noch in dem schönen Haus waren. Sensationell, und dann taucht vorgestern in der Früh dieser Beamte auf, sagt, er ist vom Amt für Seuchen und Beflaggung, und wir müssen wegen einer Sumpfrattenplage raus. Können ja schon mühselig sein, die Viecher, aber gleich eine ganze Woche zum Ausräuchern? Cathi und Johann trauen der Sache nicht, aber als wir im Keller nachschauen, tummeln sich dort tatsächlich jede Menge fetter Ratten. Also ausziehen und irgendwo ein günstiges Wirtshaus suchen. Kaum haben wir unser Zeug gepackt, bringt ein Botenjunge Wanda einen Brief, sie soll bei ihrem Orden vorsprechen. Schlafen können wir bei denen aber nicht, meint sie. Also mieten wir uns im „Freundlichen Kraken“ ein, ich kümmere mich drum, dass uns der Wirt einen guten Preis macht. Naja, eigentlich zahlt ja Cathi. Ich sollte vielleicht auch nicht mehr Cathi sagen, ich glaub, das mag sie nicht so. Obwohl sie nie was gesagt hat, aber ich merk sowas. Gegen Mittag stößt auch Wanda wieder zu uns, und da ist der Spaß dann losgegangen. Sie schaut schon mal ganz anders aus, in ihren weißen Roben und mit dem langen Stab in der Hand. Außerdem erkundigt sie sich bei mir nach dem Herrn Weißhammer, und nachdem sie ursprünglich ja eher reserviert ihm gegenüber war, meint sie jetzt, wir sollten ihn doch unterstützen, sehr gut, und das Geld können wir ja auch gebrauchen. Nur dann hat sie mit Johann unter vier Augen gesprochen, und ich weiß nicht, was sie ihm da an den Kopf geworfen hat, jedenfalls hat es gebrüllt und getuscht, und dann ist schon der Johann mit hochrotem Kopf und blutender Hand aus dem Zimmer gestürzt Ich schau schnell nach, ob mit Wanda eh alles in Ordnung ist, und sie sieht recht gefasst aus. Nur als ich wieder raus komme, ist Johann weg. Ich bin ihm nach, raus aus dem Gasthaus, aber hab ihn nicht gefunden. Also sind wir am Abend ohne ihn zum „Parrot & Pig“, um uns mit dem Typen von der violetten Hand zu treffen. Mieses Viertel, und überhaupt eine komische Sache, der violette Laufbursche ist schon mal angepisst, als er sieht, dass Cathi nicht allein gekommen ist, aber letztendlich richtet er ihr eh nur aus, dass wir uns ruhig verhalten und auf eine Nachricht warten sollen. Nach der vertanen Zeit warten zu allem Unglück auch noch vor dem Kraken ein paar Typen auf uns, Möchtegern-Kopfgeldjäger, die das Geld vom Middenheim-Steckbrief einstreifen wollen. Wir wollen es ihnen ausreden, aber sie kapieren es erst, als einer von ihnen tot am Boden liegt. Das hat zwar hoffentlich niemand mitbekommen, aber wir suchen uns trotzdem eine neue Unterkunft. Im „Feder und Stiel“ ist zwar alles recht einfach hergerichtet, aber auch billig. Ich schau in der Nacht trotzdem nochmal zurück zum Kraken, vielleicht taucht ja Johann auf, und jemand muss ihm ja sagen wo er uns jetzt finden kann, eine Nachricht können wir ja schlecht hinterlassen, nachdem wir uns heimlich verzogen haben. Aber eh keine Spur. Genauso wenig wie am nächsten Morgen. Wir bleiben tagsüber im Wirtshaus, Wanda kriegt die Haare schön und wir hoffen, dass das die Verfolger in die Irre führt. Am Abend schauen wir dann in die „Dumpfe Glocke“, wo Weißhammer abgestiegen ist. Wir machen mit ihm aus, dass wir uns am nächsten Tag wieder mit ihm in der „Glocke“ treffen, damit er uns zu seinem Klienten führen kann. Es soll in die Kanalisation gehen. Na toll. Ist ja schon lange genug her, dass wir das letzte Mal... egal, da musst du durch. Am Abend schaue ich wieder zum „Kraken“, immer noch kein Johann. Wenn der bloß keinen Scheiß gebaut hat! Ich hab schon geglaubt, dass Wanda ihn vielleicht fortgejagt hat, aber ich merk ja, dass auch sie sich Sorgen um ihn macht und möchte, dass er wieder zurück kommt. Sturer Schifferschädel! Und jetzt ist wieder eine Nacht vergangen, und wieder hab ich umsonst nach Johann Ausschau gehalten, verdammt. Kanäle und Mutanten Dann eben wieder zurück in die „Feder“. Wanda hat anscheinend ein Student angesprochen und nach seltenen Büchern gefragt, aber sie hat ihn abgewimmelt. Sticht halt doch gleich als Magierin heraus, in ihrer Aufmachung. Deshalb zieht sie sich auch um, bevor wir uns auf den Weg zum Treffen mit Weißhammer machen. Wenigstens hier läuft alles nach Plan. Wir machen uns mit Weißhammer auf, latschen quer durch die Stadt und steigen im Süden unbeobachtet in die Kanalisation ein. Ich habe was Gestank und Dreck angeht zwar schon Schlimmeres erlebt, aber wirklich angenehm ist es auch nicht, und es ist gar nicht so leicht, sich dir Route, die wir gehen, einzuprägen. Aber letztlich landen wir in einer Gegend, die man mit viel gutem Willen als „Wohnung“ bezeichnen könnte. Und dass die Gestalt, die uns Weißhammer als „Konrad Hardbeck“ vorstellt ein Mutant ist, steht außer Zweifel, dafür hat der Typ einfach ein zu dichtes Fell. Aus dem Tagebuch des Doktor Harbull Furfoot: Konrad Hardbeck der Pelzige begrüßte uns freundlich. Und einige seiner Mitbewohner waren auch zu sehen, alle etwas mutiert. Konrad wollte von uns wissen, ob wir wohl wüssten, wie ernst gemeint wohl das neue Gesetz sein mag, das die Mutantenverfolgung beendet, und wer das Gesetz initiiert haben mag. Zur Unterstützung wollte er uns eine seiner Kolleginnen zur Seite stellen, die wir am nächsten Tage kennenlernen sollten, eine Frau "von Schönfeld". Da klingelte ein kleines Glöckchen bei mir: das war doch eine Hochadelsfamilie aus der Nähe von Wolfenburg! Na mal sehn, dachte ich. Wir vereinbarten, uns am nächsten Vormittag wieder zu treffen. Es war ja nun schon späterer Abend geworden. Wanda, Werner und ich gingen noch zum Kraken, um zu schauen, ob Johann da wohl aufgetaucht sei. Die anderen wollten schonmal vorgehen zum „Feder und Stiel“ bzw. vorher noch am Hafen die redselige Luise nach Johann suchen zu lassen. Die zehn Goldstücke Vorschuss, die wir von dem Pelzigen bekommen hatten, teilten wir ein wenig auf, damit keiner so ganz ohne Taschengeld bleibe. Sogleich kamen mir einige Köstlichkeiten vom Markt in Erinnnerung. Hm, ob ich dort wohl Pfeffer, Senf oder Safran finden würde? So viele Ideen! Ich bekam sogleich ein wenig Appetit. Beim Kraken fragte Werner dann nach Johann, aber leider gab es nichts Hilfreiches herauszufinden. Wie ich später erfuhr, hatten die anderen am Hafen zuerst auch kein Glück. Dann ergab sich aber wohl eine Spur: Johann soll mit einem zwielichtigen Typen abgezogen sein, der schwarze Haare und einen Goldzahn hatte – und einen violetten Geldbeutel! Als Wanda, Werner und ich „zuhause“ ankamen, gönnten wir uns noch ein Schlückchen für alle. Und siehe da, nicht bald darauf trafen die anderen ein und klärten uns über ihre Erkenntnisse auf: Johann war im Hafen im „Schimmernden Kupfer“ am Saufen gewesen und dann mit dem schon erwähnten Violetten abgezogen. Das klingt nicht gut. Aber dann ging es erstmal ins Bett. Am nächsten Morgen machten wir uns auf zu dem Treffen in der Kanalisation. Der ganzkörperbärtige Konrad empfing uns, nur Frau von Schönberg war noch nicht da. Plötzlich kam einer der Mutanten angelaufen und rief, dass „wieder einer“ angeschwemmt worden war. Malmir lief voraus und schaute, was los ist, und als ich seinen Klagegesang hörte, bekam ich aber gleich flinke Beine und lief ihm nach. Da lag Johann! Mit Stichwunden im Rücken, leblos. Ich war sprachlos, verzweifelt. Ich untersuchte ihn – Johann ist tot. Und in einer seinen Taschen fand ich einen Abschiedsbrief, indem er Wanda seine Gefühle offenbart. Zutiefst betrübt begab ich mich zurück zu den anderen. Da war inzwischen Elissa von Schönfeld angekommen. Selbst durch den Schleier meiner tiefen Trauer blieb mir ihre außergewöhnliche Anmut und Schönheit nicht verborgen. Was für eine schöne und traurige Welt! Malmir und Werner wickelten dann Johanns sterbliche Überreste in eine Decke und bedachten, ihn zum Sigmartempel zu bringen. Wanda, aschfahl, und ich selbst und alle Gefährten folgten der Prozession. Während Malmir herzzerreißende elfische Trauergesänge hören lies, schluckte ich meine Tränen und marschierte weiter. Und die weiteren Träger brachten dann die Leiche zum Morrtempel, während die anderen irgendwo hin sind. Ich achtete auch nicht mehr darauf, wer jetzt wohin ging – Johann war tot. Als letzte Begegnung untersuchte ich den Leichnam nochmals als Pathologe. Wie ich sah, hat er vor seinem Tod wohl noch mit Fäusten gekämpft, und sein Tod wurde wie vermutet durch zahlreiche tiefe Stichwunden in den Rücken verursacht. Malmir wollte noch bei Johanns Resten verweilen, das ist wohl so ein Elfenritual. Nach einer Weile kehrten auch die anderen wieder zurück. Gemeinsam erwiesen wir Johann die letzte Ehre, jeder auf seine Weise. Malmir sang. Werner konnte seine Tränen auch nicht mehr zurückhalten. Feuchte Auges berührte ich die kleine Narbe in meinem Nacken, die mir Johanns Metallhandschuh nach der Harbullsschlacht zugefügt hatte. Zumindest das blieb von ihm. Ein großer Mann war von uns gegangen. Danach saßen wir noch zusammen und ließen unsere Erinnerungen an Johann hochleben. thumb|296px|Elisa von SChönfeldDabei stellte sich Elisa von Schönfeld vor und bat, ihren Familiennnamen eher vertraulich zu behandeln. Ihre Familie hatte offenbar gute Kontakte zum Prinzen, aber seit kurzem sind diese wohl versiegt. Sie hegte den Verdacht, dass der Kronprinz unter Druck stand, sonst hätte er sich längst bei ihrer Familie gemeldet. Sollte der Kaiser etwa unlautere Absichten hegen? Malmir als einziger erkannte, wie gut der Saft des Vergebens, Vergessens und Verblassens ist und wir nahmen gemeinsam einige herzhafte Schlucke. Dann kann ich mich an nicht mehr so viel erinnern. Man sagte mir aber später, es hätten viele mitgetrunken. Am nächsten Morgen würde ich vielleicht ganz kurz nach meinen Hosen suchen müssen. Auch ohne Johann, und jetzt erst recht Ich habe Hunger. Das Frühstück schmeckt. Gleich danach machen wir uns zum Morrtempel auf, um dort die Urne mit Johanns Asche abzuholen – jedenfalls sagen die Priester, dass dies Johanns Asche ist. Wieviele Körper werden hier täglich verbrannt? Ich nehme die Urne an mich. Ich denke, dass ich die Asche in den Reik streuen sollte. Ein hohler Ritus. Abschied habe ich schon längst genommen. Aber vielleicht hilft es ja den anderen, zumindest Malmir und Werner. Harbull ist zu schlau dafür. Ich gehe also zur nächsten Brücke, der Kaiser-Karl-Franz-Brücke. Ich stelle mich ans Geländer und entleere die Urne in den Reich und blicke dem grauen Staub kurz nach, der nun entweder von den Bürgern Altdorfs eingeatmet wird oder doch seinen Weg nach Marienburg findet. Sinnlos! Genauso wie sein Tod! Warum war er nur so dumm, so aufbrausend, warum hatte er so wenig Verständnis für meine Situation? Ich lasse mir nichts anmerken. Ich stelle die Urne neben das Brückengeländer und gehe. Malmir will unbedingt den Mörder suchen und stellen. Meint der Elf Rache hat etwas mit Gerechtigkeit zu tun? Vielleicht habe ich ihn auch missverstanden. Nach einer kurzen Diskussion über unsere nächsten Schritte machen wir uns zum Sigmartempel auf, um dort gegebenenfalls etwas mehr über das Mutantengesetz herauszufinden. Ich glaube zwar nicht, dass wir zum Großtheogonisten vorgelassen werden, wie die andern hoffen, aber wer weiß? An der Pforte stelle ich mich vor und gebe dem Pförtner den Brief von Vater Benedikt mit der Bitte, zum Großtheogonisten vorgelassen zu werden. Der Hohn, der uns entgegenschlägt, verwandelt sich rasch in gezwungene Höflichkeit, nachdem der Brief überflogen wurde. Offensichtlich hat uns der Sigmarpriester in seinem Brief mit recht guten Worten bedacht. Aber ich denke trotzdem nicht, dass uns der Großtheogonist heute noch empfangen wird. Wir werden gebeten zu warten – und warten geraume Zeit. Schließlich werden wir von einem der Sigmariten abgeholt und hinauf in die oberen Geschoße des Tempels geführt. Tatsächlich empfängt uns der Großtheogonist, der auch mich, Werner, Harbull und Malmir wieder zu erkennen scheint. Nun, schließlich haben wir ihm ja keinen ganz unbedeutenden Dienst erwiesen. Wir unterhalten uns mit dem obersten Diener Sigmars einige Zeit über die Mutantengesetzgebung, und er empfiehlt uns, mit dem Staatsrat Rothbert Sachse zu sprechen, falls wir Näheres herausfinden wollen. Sein Empfehlungsschreiben wird sofort an den Staatsrat geschickt. Nachdem wir schon einige Zeit dieses bedeutenden Mannes in Anspruch genommen haben, wird uns noch eine Führung durch den Tempel gewährt. Nur Werner und Frau von Schönfeld nehmen daran nicht teil, zumal sie einen anderen Termin wahrnehmen müssen. Nach der Führung gehen wir zurück in unsere Taverne. Bald darauf wird Catherine ein Brief zugestellt. Sie liest ihn. Ich möchte ihn auch lesen. Sie lässt mich nicht. Pute! Denke ich mir, sage ich nicht. Ich gehe hinauf in unser Zimmer. Sie folgt mir, schließt die Türe und zeigt mir den Brief. Ich nehme die ‘Pute’ geistig zurück. Verena sei Dank verliere ich selten die Beherrschung. Catherine soll morgen in die Schartige Axt kommen und an der Bar einen “Grünen Drachen” bestellen. Und sie soll allein kommen. Hm. Wir gehen wieder in die Stube. Bald kommen Werner und Frau von Schönfeld zurück. Ich frage Werner sogleich nach den Vorkommnissen. Er sagt mir, dass sie wieder in der Kanalisation Altdorfs unterwegs waren. Dort seien sie in eine Art kleine Wohnung gegangen, wo sie eine Papierblume fanden. Weiter sei nichts geschehen. Eigenartig. Catherine möchte jedenfalls morgen nicht alleine in die Schartige Axt gehen, sondern Malmirs Falkin Louise soll sie begleiten. Louise ist einverstanden, falls Malmir die Einwilligung gibt. Ist sie verliebt? Oder nur treu wie ein Hund? Ich unterhalte mich mit Malmir kurz privat und erläutere ihm, worum es geht. Daraufhin willigt er ein. Und Louise wird auch gebeten, während des Ausflugs nicht zu sprechen. Wie schnell vergisst man doch, dass sprechende Falken doch recht unüblich sind. Ich bin sehr hungrig. Endlich gibt es Abendessen. Ich werde müde. Frau von Schönfeld geht noch aus. Ich gehe zu Bett. Am nächsten Vormittag bringt ein Bote einen Brief mit einer Einladung zu einem Gespräch mit Staatsrat Sachse. Wir sollen uns am nächsten Tag, eine Stunde nach der Mittagszeit im Palast einfinden. Sehr schön. Es ist schon vorteilhaft, wenn man einflussreiche Leute kennt. Bald darauf geht Catherine zu ihrer Verabredung. Und ich, Werner und Frau von Schönfeld gehen ins Händlerviertel, um dort einzukaufen. Glasperlen finde ich, Mörser, Spatel und dergleichen leider nicht. Kurz nachdem wir wieder in unserer Taverne eingetroffen sind, kommt auch Catherine zurück. Gut. Sie erzählt mir, dass die Violette Hand will, dass man Baron Olaf von Sektliebe “aus dem Weg räumt”. Von ihm habe ich schon gehört: Er ist der Erbe der Kurfürstin Etelka Toppenheimer – ein nicht ganz unbedeutender Mann also. Frau von Schönfeld hat sich inzwischen eine Papierrose ans Kleid gesteckt. Wieso? Malmir will mit mir sprechen. Louise hat ihm schon einiges erzählt. Ich teile ihm mit, was ich von Catherine erfahren habe, und mahne zur Vorsicht. Catherine und die Gefährten wollen nochmals ihr rattenverseuchtes Haus besuchen. Dort ist jedoch alles abgesperrt. Unverrichteter Dinge kehren wir in die Taverne zurück. Am Abend spielt Frau von Schönfeld Harfe. Harbull ist ganz verzückt. Wieso? Ist er auch verliebt? Ich gehe wieder früher zu Bett. Das Frühstück am nächsten Morgen ist gut. Hunger! Der Vormittag vergeht ereignislos. Gegen Mittag machen wir uns zum Palast auf. Auch dort müssen wir warten – selbstverständlich. Dann werden wir von einem Beamten zum nächsten geschickt, bis wir nach zwei Stunden endlich zum Staatsrat vorgelassen werden. Dieser ist freundlich und auskunftswillig. Er teilt uns mit, dass es eine anonyme Abstimmung über das Mutantengesetz gab, was eher selten vorkommt. Jedenfalls ging diese Abstimmung offensichtlich für den Erlass des Gesetzes aus. Und es sei Baron von Sektliebe gewesen, der den Antrag auf anonyme Abstimmung eingebracht hatte. Aha. Frau von Schönfeld plaudert noch ein wenig mit dem Staatsrat. Dann bedanken wir uns und gehen wieder. Mir wird schlecht. Ich laufe aus dem Palast hinaus. Werner bleibt bei mir. Sehr lieb. Die anderen gehen noch zum Amt für Beflaggung und Entseuchung – habe ich das richtig verstanden – Beflaggung und Entseuchung? Sie wollen dort nachfragen, wie es um die Entseuchung von Catherines Haus steht (und um die Beflaggung?). Bald geht es mir wieder besser. Ich nütze die privaten Minuten mit Werner und erzähle im alles über meinen derzeitigen Zustand – auch darüber, was der Orden mit dem Kind vorhat. Ich hoffe, er kann das geistig verdauen. The Plot thickens … Elissa bittet uns, sie heute Abend zu einem Termin zu begleiten, der auf mewürdige Weise zustande gekommen ist. Bei ihrem Termin in der Kanalisation am Vortag wollte sie jemanden treffen, der aber nicht aufgetaucht ist – stattdessen hat sie eine Papierblume vorgefunen. Der Fabrikant der Blume hat ihr eine Nachricht überbracht. Auf dem Weg zum Treffen sollen wir noch bei einem Waffenhändler vorbeischauen. Auf dem Markt: alter einäugiger Händler. Harbull will Ware gegen Heilkunst tauschen. Bevor er in Verhandlungen treten kann, übernimmt Elissa aber das Ruder und bietet ihm ein Pulver aus ihrer Tasche an. Offensichtliche Scharlatanerie, aber der Alte beißt an. Interessantes Verhalten, das einer Dame von ihrem Stand schlecht ansteht. Der Handel ist erfolgreich und wir können uns ein wenig ausstatten. Nördlich des Reiks, schlechte Gegend. Elissa führt uns zu einem Tor – Kanalisation. Wanda macht Licht. Elissa scheint sich hier auszukennen. Nach 20 min hören wir Kampfgeräusche weiter vorne im Gang. Alle laufen los. Ich lasse mich zurückfallen und folge mit Abstand. Man muss sich ja nicht unnötig selbst in Gefahr bringen. 2 imperiale Wachen kämpfen gegen 5 kapuzierte Gestalten. 2 Tote Wachen liegen am Boden. Malmir schießt auf einen der Kapuzierten. Werner setzt über (Kanal), Elissa folgt. Im folgenden Gefecht gehen die beiden Wachen und einige der Kauzierten zu Boden. Werner gelingt es, einen von ihnen bewusstlos zu schlagen. Als ihnen bewusst wird, dass sie zahlenmäßig unterlegen sind, treten sie den Rückzug an. Es stellt sich heraus, dass einer der Wächter nur bewusstlos ist. Harbull kümmert sich um den Verletzten. Werner befreit das Kettenhemd seines Partners von dem nun Leblosen. Elissa findet bei einem der gefallenen Kapuzierten eine Nachricht. Offenbar hat die Violette Hand Luitpold, den Sohn des Kaisers, entführt. Er soll zu einem gewissen Gieselbrecht gebracht werden. Levin Eicher, der Wächter, will den Kapuzierten mit auf die Wache nehmen. Wir können uns aber bei der imperialen Wache beim Kaiserpalast melden, sollten wir mehr erfahren wollen. Wanda ist geschwächt, wir versuchen gemeinsam über den Kanal zu springen, rutschen aber ab. Mir gelingt es zwar, mich festzuhalten, aber Wanda treibt ab. Malmir kann ihr aber heraushelfen. Elissa will Näheres über die Violette Hand wissen. Haus in der Austauschstraße, Karl Bogensberg, Kommandant der Stadtwache. Doppelgänger erinnert Wanda an die Begebenheit in Middenheim, als Kurgraf Todbringer ausgetauscht werden sollte. Working Theory: So viele Kurfürsten wie möglich werden ausgetauscht. Entweder durch Doppelgänger oder sie werden aus dem Weg geräumt und Agenten der V.H. nehmen ihren Platz ein. Auf diese Weise kann der Sohn des Imperators als sein Nachfolger eingesetzt werden, der ebenfalls bereits durch einen Doppelgänger ersetzt wurde. Handelt es sich bei den Doppelgängern um jemanden, der durch magische Mittel dazu gemacht wurde, wäre der Magister Impedimente sicher der, der am ehesten dazu imstande wäre. Elissa zeigt uns das Bild eines dunkelhaarigen Mannes in ihrem Amulett. Es ist Luitpold. Offenbar kennt die ihn sehr gut. Wir erreichen das Haus in der Austauschstraße. Im 2ten Stock brennt noch Licht. Malmir klettert die Fassade nach oben und wirft einen Blick durchs Fenster. Im Inneren befindet sich ein junges Paar. Offenbar handelt es sich um ihr Schlafzimmer. Die Haustüre ist verschlossen. Dem Wunsch Elissas folgend versuchen wir unser Glück unterirdisch. Auf diesem Weg erreichen wir den Kellerraum. Wir können zwar nichts sehen, aber Wanda kann residuale Magie wahrnehmen. Es muss vor kurzem sehr mächtige Magie gewirkt worden sein. Luitpold wollte sich mit Elissa in der Kanalisation treffen. Wir machen uns auf den Weg zur Unterkunft, um zu baden, uns umzuziehen und die Beute aus dem Kanal zu sortieren. Wir essen zu Abend und begeben uns zu Bett. Am nächsten Morgen: Frühstück. Auf dem Weg zum Markt. Catherine löst sich von der Gruppe, um sich die schönen Häuser der Gegend anzusehen. Wanda fällt es auf und gibt ihr eine Adresse, bei der man sich in einer Stunde wieder treffen soll. Malmir und Werner tauschen ihre Waren. Elissa erwirbt einfache Garderobe in der Größe des Grafen, den wir im Auftrag der V.H. umbringen sollen und mit dem sie flüchtig bekannt ist. Vom Treffpunkt aus begibt sich die gesamte Gruppe auf den Weg zum Haus von Sektliebe. Nach einigen Schwierigkeiten werden Elissa, Wanda und Catherine zu Sektliebe vorgelassen. Er wirkt agitiert. Über sein Teleskop hat er Morslib im Visier. Vor zwei Monaten hat er ein Gesicht drauf gesehen. Und Doppelgänger, überall Doppelgänger. Er ist davon überzeugt, dass Staatsrat Sachse ein Doppelgänger ist. Er war es, der auf der geheimen Abstimmung bestanden hat, deren Ergebnis er angeblich kein Vertrauen schenkt. Wir informieren Sektliebe über den geplanten Anschalg und teilem ihm unsere Vermutung über die Hintergründe der Verschwörung mit. Wir können ihn davon überzeugen, dass es der sicherste Weg für ihn ist, seinen Mord vorzutäuschen. Er wird in der Nacht inkognito das Haus in Begleitung mit einem vertrauten Diener verlassen. In einem Raum wird er zwei Blutflecken hinterlassen und ein blutiges Messer. Am nächsten Morgen wird man die beiden nicht finden können und vermuten, dass Sektliebe ermordet wurde. Er gibt Catherine seinen Siegelring – ein Beweis für die V.H., dass die Tat vollbracht ist. Wir machen und auf den Weg zur Imperialen Garde und wandern gerade über einen Platz, als ein kleines Mädchen ihren Vater auf Wanda aufmerksam macht – offenbar hat sie sie auf einem Fahndungsplakat gesehen und wiedererkannt. Neue Teufeleien Wanda beginnt wegzulaufen, unmittelbar danach beginnt sie nach Nordwesten zu zeigen und ruft: "Nimm es weg! Nimm es weg!" Sie fällt bewusstlos zu Boden. Hinter uns: "Stehen bleiben! Haltet sie auf!" Die Stadtwachen haben die Verfolgung aufgenommen. Derweil in Wandas Kopf: Wanda hatten kurzen Traum, ein Portal entsteht vor ihr und roter Dämon tritt heraus und reisst ihr den Bauch auf. Dann erwacht sie. Wanda hat kurz das Gefühl Dhar sei überall. Wanda kommt ins Kloster und erzählt ihrem Meister von dem Komplott. In der Zwischenzeit: Zwei Wachen stoppen unseren Werner, die anderen tauchen erfolgreich in der Menge unter. Die Wachen nehmen Werner mit in Richtung Süden in eine Wachstube. Geistesgegenwärtig gehen Catherine und Elisa sofort zu Weishammer und bitten ihn, für Werner auf der Wachstube ein gutes Wort einzulegen. Weishammers Wort scheint doch etwas Gewicht zu haben, Werner wird kurz darauf wieder freigelassen. Morgen ist der Ball, wir kundschaften daher heute den Ort des Geschehens aus. Werner und Wanda von oben, Harbull, Elisa und Malmir aus der Kanalisation. Auf dem Weg zum Einstieg in die Kanalisation geschieht etwas äußerst seltsames: Ein kleiner Junge mit dem Gesicht eines Erwachsenen steht plötzlich vor Harbull, Elisa und Malmir. Sein Gesicht scheint zu flirren. "Ihr kennt mich nicht, aber ich kenne euch. Ich war einer eurer Schatten. Ich weiß, dass ihr auch nicht wollt, dass die Welt im Chaos versinkt, so wie unsere gemeinsamen "Freunde"." Malmir macht den Jungen auf sein flirrendes und seltsames Spiegelbild aufmerksam, in dem er ihm die polierte Klinge seines Schwerts vor das Gesicht hält. Daraufhin dreht der Junge durch und rennt davon. Die anderen nehmen die Verfolgung auf, können aber nur mehr hilflos dabei zusehen, wir der Junge vor ihren Augen zerplatzt. Die Gefährten meines das Lachen des Lektors vernehmen zu können. Louise meint, es gäbe zu viele Tauben. Viel zu viele. Einige scheinen uns auch zu verfolgen, sie erlegt daher auch gleich ein paar. Später in der Kanalisation: Hartbeg schlägt vor, wir sollten beim Ball als Diener anheuern. So könnten wir alle reinkommen. Prospero Lachenbad ist der oberste Hausdiener dort, den sollen wir fragen. Wir sollen morgen aber wiederkommen, vielleicht kann er eine Karte besorgen. Später bringt uns Hartbeg in der Kanalisation in die Nähe des morgigen Balls, wir finden dort aber nichts auffälliges. Werner und Wanda finden in der Zwischenzeit in der Nähe des Veranstaltungsorts eine von Fliegen übersäte Leiche. Als die Fliegen wegfliegen stellt sich aber heraus, dass es doch nur ein kleiner Fleischrest war. Später in der Unterkunft: Malmir erzählt die Taubengeschichte von gestern und Wanda meint, Tauben seien Vorboten des Chaos. Wir trennen uns wieder und machen unsere Erledigungen: Tempel und Kanal, wieder zwei Gruppen. Wanda und Werner: Wagen rast auf die beiden zu, Pferde sind offensichtlich durchgegangen. Unser geschickter Werner kann die Pferde aber stoppen. Der ungeschickte Kutscher kommt nachgelaufen und bedankt sich. Pferde seien heute komisch, auch die Stadtwache scheint nicht alle Sinne beisammen zu haben. Wanda bekommt im Tempel keine Karte, aber Werner kann in der Entourage des Patriarchen unterkommen. Es ist extrem schwül, Luft ist sehr schlecht. Wir werden von verrückten Hunden angegriffen. Hartbeg konnte eine Karte auftreiben. Sie ist auf Verdat Deavilla ausgestellt. Ihre Begleitung ist ihr Diener Cordero. Sie seie eine alte Adlige, und solle sogar schonen einen dünnen Bart besitzen. Das Thema des Balls sei "Sternenhimmel und Nachtleben". Wir haben noch nicht für alle Gefährten Karten und gehen daher zum Veranstaltungsort um dort unser Glück zu versuchen. Wir finden Lachenbad, er bietet uns Arbeit als Abwäscher an. Um 5 sollen wir uns bei Hartmut am Dienstboten-Eingang melden bei Hartmut. Der Tanz beginnt Nervös werden Vorbereitungen für den großen Abend getroffen: Es wird über Gifte gemunkelt, Verkleidungen anprobiert und Waffen gekauft. Bevor die Gruppe in ihren Rollen (Abwäscher, Kellnerin, Leibwächter, alte Adelige, Diener) aufbricht, gibt Elisa Werner einen vergifteten Dolch mit aufmunternden Worten und bezaubernden Augenaufschlag. Am Abend treffen sich die Abenteurer auf dem Ball – die einen hinter dem prächtigen Anwesen in der Küche, die anderen vorne am roten Teppich. Die vielen Ehrengäste werden der Wichtigkeit nach gereiht, Verdat Deavilla und ihr Diener Cordero müssen sich etwas gedulden und dürfen erst mit den etwas weniger wichtigen – dafür umso aufgetakelten – Gästen einziehen. Zeit genug um den Blick streifen zu lassen...über Künstler, bunte Kostüme und eine Voliere mit Tauben.... Da pro Gast nur ein Leibwächter mit hinein darf, muss Werner – frisch aufgehübscht als religiöser Wächter – draußen bei den anderen harten Kerlen warten. Im Inneren erwartet die Gäste "Sternenhimmel und Nachtleben". Der reiche Gastgeber hat keine Kosten und Mühen gescheut: der Boden ist mit Sand bedeckt, man wähnt sich in einer Wüste. Stachelige Pflanzen, ein Galgen mit Särgen und Skeletten geben dem großen Saal eine gewisse Note. Elisa sieht eine dunkle Gestalt mit Hut, schaudert kurz, erkennt sie aber nicht wieder, da sie sie noch nie gesehen hat. Schnell erkennt sie dafür Catherine, die elegant Wein serviert. Bevor es zu einem Treffen kommt, hat der Hausherr seinen großen Auftritt. Händler Hell, ein feiner Herr Mitte 50, mit Sternen und violettem Stecktuch verziert, tritt an den Rand der Galerie im ersten Stock und begrüßt seine Gäste. Er deutet auf die große, gemalte Sonne, die gerade im Saal untergeht, und verspricht einen beeindruckenden Sternenhimmel und ein opulentes Fest. Er klatscht in die Hände, die Musik beginnt zu spielen, der Ball beginnt. Alles Walzer! Das Ende? Das Fest nimmt drin seinen Lauf, ich steh mir erst mal mit den anderen Wachen der Gäste bei den Stellungen die Beine in den Bauch. Etwas später kommt Wanda und sagt mir, dass es einen anderen Eingang zum Dienstbotenbereich gibt, aber da stehen leider zwei Wachen davor, das hat sie vom innen wohl nicht gesehen. Ich sage Wanda, dass ich einen Erkundungsgang um das Haus machen werde und sie danach wieder beim Eingang treffen will. An der Rückseite des Haupthauses ist an einem kleinen Hügel ein kleines Häuschen gebaut, in das gerade ein stämmiger Mann einen schweren Sack (könnte da ein Körper drin sein?) schleppt. Ich nähere mich, zwischen den Fensterläden leuchtet Licht, und offenbar ist da jemand drin. Als ich zur Tür gehe, öffnet sich die. Aber was für ein Glück, es ist der Gärtner, der mich nach kurzem netten Gespräch auf ein Gläschen Wein herein bittet. Wir quatschen ein Weilchen, und so kommt auf, dass er den ausgezeichneten Wein einer direkten Verbindung vom Gärtnerhaus zum Weinkeller des Haupthauses zu verdanken hat. Das muss ich unbedingt den anderen sagen, also verabschiede ich mich, kündige aber an, vielleicht noch mal auf ein Gläschen vorbei zu kommen. Wanda kommt mir eleganten Gärtchen an der Seite des Hauses schon entgegen, sie war scheinbar etwas besorgt wegen meiner langen Abwesenheit und hat auch Elissa im Schlepptau. Ich erzähle ihnen von der unterirdischen Verbindung, Wanda gibt daraufhin noch schnell Catherine im Haus Bescheid, um uns dann wieder im Gärtchen zu treffen. Wir gehen nach hinten zur Gartenhütte, wo Wanda den Gärtner unauffällig schlafen legt, danach wird er gefesselt und geknebelt in sein Bett gelegt. Und tatsächlich, im Hinterraum führt unter zwei losen Dielenbrettern ein Steinstiege nach unten. Flugs die Fackel entzündet, am Ende eines Ganges eine verschlossene Tür, doch am Schlüsselbund des Gärtners findet sich der passende Schlüssel. Am Ende eines Lagerraumes eine weitere, unverschlossene Tür, dahinter wieder ein Gang mit Abzweigungen nach links und rechts. Einer der Gänge führt in einen Weinkeller und Wanda murmelt: "Wenn hier böses am Werk ist, dann hier unten!" Da öffnet sich auch schon die Tür am anderen Ende des Raumes. Malmir! Catherine! Meister Harbull! Offenbar hat sie Catherine unter dem Vorwand, Wein holen zu müssen, in den Keller gelotst. Ja, das hat ja wunderbar funktioniert! Wanda meint, wir müssen weiter nach unten, woraufhin Malmir gleich von den Geschichten erzählt, die er gehört hat, dass es nämlich hier unten spukt. Na super, als wären meine Nerven nicht schon gespannt genug. Also suchen alle, obs hier irgendwo geheime Türen gibt. Naja, ich nicht, ich halte die Fackel. Tatsächlich findet Malmir komische Fugen in einer Wand und Wanda meint, die Wand ist magisch. "Seid mal ruhig!" Sie murmelt was, die Fugen beginnen zu leuchten... und... Stimmen! Hinter der Wand: "Morslieb, Morslieb!" Wanda erbleicht, aber murmelt weiter und plötzlich verblassen die Fugen. "Schaut, ob sich die Tür jetzt öffnen lässt", meint Wanda, und tatsächlich - ein Alchemielor, in dem es in allen möglichen Gefäßen brodelt. Doch auch Treppen, die nach unten führen. Als Wanda hinab blickt, wird sie sogar noch blasser. "Ihr wisst, was dunkle Magie ist? Da unten müsst ihr das Schlimmste erwarten." Aber was bleibt uns übrig, ich gehe vornweg, Schwert und Schild in der Hand. Wir gehen an einer mit einem kleinen Vorhängeschloss versperrten Tür vorbei, hinter der Wasser rauscht, aber weiter, weiter nach unten. Elissa drängt ("Liebster" - der Prinz ist ihr aber echt wichtig, da ist kein bisschen Angst in ihr, nur Entschlossenheit und Eile), und so stehen wir bald wieder in einem Kellerraum. Am Ende eine Wendeltreppe, an der linken Wand eine Tür, dahinter Gemurmel. Wir reißen die Tür auf. Zwei Gestalten, der Lektor Magnifikans und bei ihm - "Luitpold!" ruft Elissa verzückt und fällt über den jungen Schönling her, der bei ihm sitzt. Plötzlich hinter uns ein merkwürdiger Singsang, "Raus hier!", schreit Wanda und fängt an, den Knaben nach draußen zu ziehen."Wo haben wir unsere erste gemeinsame Nacht verbracht?", will Elissa von Luitpold wissen. Kichern. Der Lektor. "Hahaha, es ist so weit, gleich ist es so weit!" Der junge Mann stammelt, "Keine Zeit, warum willst du das jetzt wissen?", Elissa bedrängt ihn, Wanda zieht ihn, Elissa zieht ihren Stockdegen, "Du bist nicht mein Luitpold!", ZING - Catherines kleine Armbrust entlädt sich. Ich schaue zurück, sie hat auf den Lektor geachossen, und Malmir lässt auch schon seine Schleuder wirbeln. Elissa hält dem Luitpold (oder auch nicht) ihren Degen an den Hals, ich ihm mein Schwert an die Brust. "Sag mir etwas, was nur ich wissen kann, oder ich schwöre bei unserer Liebe, ich werde dich töten!" Inzwischen spritzt Blut aus dem Raum, wo sich Catherine, Malmir und Harbull mit dem Lektor angelegt haben, "Ich liebe dich!", stammelt der Mann am Ende meines Schwertes. Wanda wendet sich dem Raum zu, wo der Lektor seine Magie wüten lässt, dort eplosionsartiger Feuerschein, Schreie. "Du bist nicht mein Luitpold!" schreit Elissa unter Tränen und sticht zu. Er lebt noch. Ich erledige das. Licht. Wanda? Im Nebenraum geht der Lektor zu Boden, Blut sprudelt aus dem Stumpf seines Halses. Schritte von der Treppe nach oben, verdammt. Ein breitkrempiger Hut. Der Hexenjäger Klaus Ostwald! Wir erklären, was vorgeht, so gut das in ein paar Atemzügen geht. Aber er scheint schon zu wissen, dass hier finstere Dinge vorgehen, denn er schenkt uns Glauben, meint nur, dass wir keine Zeit zu verlieren haben und schon stapft er die Wendeltreppe nach unten. Nun denn. Ich folge ihm. Im großen Raum am Ende der Treppe ist ein gewaltiges Pentagramm aufgemalt, an seinen Ecken liegen regungslos fünf Personen, ich erkenne den Staatsrat, den Großtheogonisten, den Präsidenten der Stadtwache und den Großmeister der Lichtordens. In der Mitte der Mann, den ich gerade abgestochen habe. Wohl der echte Luitpold, über ihm ein schimmerndes Portal. Rundherum Gestalten in violetten Kutten, singend, unter ihnen Karl Bogensberg, der Anführer der Violetten. Ein Kampf entbrennt. Ich und der Hexenjäger mitten im Getümmel, Magie, Bogensberg sinkt zu Boden, einer der am Boden liegenden wird zum Portal gezogen, Blut spritzt, das Leuchten wird stärker. Catherine schafft es, den leblosen Großtheogonisten wegzuziehen, das nimmt dem Portal wirklich Kraft. Wo hat der Typ plötzlich diese schwarze Sense her? Und der andere greift mir an die Schulter, und der Schmerz reißt mich fast um. Ich hasse Magier! Entschuldige, Wanda, böse Magier natürlich. Aber gegen Schwerter sind die auch nicht gefeit! Im Portal erscheint wie ein furchtbarer Schatten die Gestalt eines riesigen Dämonen, eine seiner Klauen schießt nach draußen und reißt den Körper des Staatsrats an sich. Auch den Präsidenten der Wache können wir nicht mehr retten, doch Wanda kann mit lichterfüllten Tentakeln den Dämon zurück drängen und wir anderen die violetten Büttel niederringen. Zumindest der Großtheogonist und der Magister Patriarch sind noch am Leben.